


Justification for Being the Chosen One

by Izzu



Series: Light and Shadows of O-50 [3]
Category: Tokusatsu, ウルトラマンオーブ | Ultraman Orb, ウルトラマンダイナ | Ultraman Dyna, ウルトラマンティガ | Ultraman Tiga
Genre: Gen, Origin Saga-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: "How was I chosen even though I can't protect the things I want to protect?"For some reason, Asuka couldn't help recalling the memories of his younger self when he looked at Gai. As well as an important piece of advice he once received from his predecessor.
Series: Light and Shadows of O-50 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1104027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Justification for Being the Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. Nowadays I tend to have a tendency of giving my fic titles a one-word title. But I guess this is one of those cases where one word can't completely sum up what I want to tell in this piece.

_"How was I chosen even though I can't protect the things I want to protect?"_

Somehow, he couldn't help but feel amused. How long has it been... since he used to be so young and clueless as Gai did? Back then when he used to think that being an Ultraman was just as simple as becoming a hero and protector of everyone? How he used to be so overconfident over his own strengths and having that confidence shattered whenever he failed to protect someone?

He had asked those same questions before after all. Why him of all people? Why was he the one chosen to inherit the light? Was he even qualified to be an Ultraman? Heck, he still remembered how Chief Officer Gondou used to ask why someone like him was chosen to become Dyna. Back then, he wouldn't consider himself to be so smart or so strong or even more superior compared to any of his former Super GUTS companions. Yet, the one who inherited the light of Dyna was him. Why was that? What was it inside himself that made him worthy to become an Ultraman?

_Those kinds of questions... used to plague him whenever he was alone with his thoughts._

But then it turned out that he wasn’t alone in having those kinds of thoughts. His predecessor; the person who once become Ultraman Tiga to protect the world eight years before he became Dyna, also had the same thoughts. He still remembered that time, how during the period when he had felt so lost after being defeated by Prometheus, he met a small child who told him about Tiga. After that, he ended up looking for old articles on Tiga—on the many achievements in defeating various monsters and preventing many disasters. And shortly after that, he was able to meet TPC Officer Iruma where he got to hear more about Tiga.

He used to think that he wouldn't be able to meet the man who had been his predecessor, until that time in Mars. When he woke up surrounded by a homely presence and greeted by the wife and daughter of former GUTS officer Madoka Daigo. That first time when they met, it felt as if they already knew each other—yet there was a certain air around Daigo-san that he couldn't quite describe. He used to remember hesitating to ask Daigo-san if he was truly Tiga—before the man himself telling him outright how they were 'the same'.

Even without him saying it, Daigo-san already knew the question that he sorely wanted answers to. Yet, rather than giving him a straight answer, what he ended up receiving from Daigo-san was...

_"But in the end, sometimes you have to find the answer within yourself..."_

_"What can you do as a human? That's something you have to decide for yourself."_

It's been a while since he last pondered over the words that Daigo-san left him. Too many things happening afterwards; with the threat of the Grandspire, thoughts on his Super GUTS members, his crucial mission to protect everyone... Not to mention falling into a black hole and seeing his father again. So many things had happened then, in the in-between, and then now.

It's been a while since he could stop for a moment and reflect on himself instead of focusing on the things and events in front of them and acting on them.

Asuka Shin, himself... had grown so much since that time when he fell into that wormhole and into the Ultra Zone. It's been a long time since then, huh?

Never thought there'd be a day when he'd become that kind of a mentor figure towards someone else who ended up having the fate of an Ultraman passed down to them. Of course, he met few other Ultramen before this but Gamu, Fujimiya and Musashi were already experienced Ultramen by their own rights by then.

He snorted at himself. Wonder what would Hibiki-san thought of him, if his former captain could see him now...

His ears suddenly caught the sound of someone approaching before turning around to greet them. It was Gai.

"Oh, you're here."

"Is something wrong?" he asked, as the young man just shrugged.

"Shinra-san asked for everyone to gather around at the cockpit to discuss our next actions when we reach Kanon."  
  
"Oh, yeah... of course," he started to say as the young man turned around to lead him towards the cockpit. But then Gai suddenly paused and turned to face him again.

"Asuka-san, did you have something you wanted to say to me?"

Asuka froze slightly at the unexpected response before shrugging the concerns away. "Hmm? No, there's nothing like that. Let us go meet the others to discuss our next move," he said as Gai resumed on his way to find his friend. Asuka let out a long sigh.

What a perceptive young man. But perhaps he should let the young man gain even more experience as an Ultraman on his own to let himself grew even more as a warrior of light.

They can always have this 'talk' some other time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to leave out the mentions for Taiga, like as much as Saga was released prior to Orb Origin Saga, the timelines should be further back. Even then, since time in different universes should flow differently/shouldn't be so linear, I probably shouldn't worry about the inconsistencies too much XD


End file.
